Talk:2009 - (03/26/2009) Job Adjustments and Additions Part I
whm has always been my favorite job, and i think this has been a long time due and HELL YA i dont use the wiki much but i just want to say THANK YOU SE Houshisama 14:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) /em Monocle pops off in amazement. Wow... This is becoming interesting. Useful as a Scholar with RR and RR2 and R2. Now I am curious what is going to happen to RDM, BLM and hopefully SMN. --Ravenbe 16:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) WHM just became the main-healer and status-curer again, as opposed to being a ghetto-SCH, or ghetto-RDM/SCH. --Ctownwoody 18:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Oh hell yes. Not the WHM melee stuff I was expecting but omgenlightforwhmonlytyvm and acc bonus after a miss woooot --Headache 23:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU GOD! WHM was my very first job and I have been so frustrated with all these job adjustments giving all the other jobs good stuff and not even touching whitemage! Thank you SE! it's about D@&* time! --Soraia 02:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Definitely something I have been looking forward to.. as a main job WHM, its been frustrating seeing SCH and RDM stealing my job, and now we might stand a chance again! Thank you, SE! --IanYuy 07:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It all sounds great, but exactly how is Cura different from Curaga? It's also a party-only AoE cure. Come on, SE! Let me cure multiple people in Campaign, so I can finally earn experience and notes that are on par with a DD. --Gorbyofodin 06:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :If I had to take a guess on the difference between Cura and Curaga, given the circumstances Cura seems to be used at (while meleeing, since it benefits from the "melee" JA), I would say the difference is probably in cost, casting and more importantly, enmity. Casting a Curaga while meleeing with all the new stuff sounds like a horrendous idea. That's just my guess.--Lionix 09:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) April Fools' Day? Not to rain on any WHM's parade, but does anyone else think this might be SE's idea of an April Fools' Day joke? It just seems "too good to be true." --XAnyex 21:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) As far as I know SE doesn't do trolls or anything of that sort. They are pumping more life and activity in game to make it more appealing as far as I can tell... and if not, well shoot. Super Morphius 22:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Square Enix is a very professional company. Honestly, I doubt they'd go through all this trouble for an April Fool's joke. It's even more unlikely, considering that would put everything else SE has stated about the update into question, as that's all being released at the same time. While some people may claim it's "too good to be true", I feel it's more like it's "too good to be false", considering the amount of thought that went into them. --Nahara april fools is normaly something to laugh at and people wouldn't laugh if this is an april fools joke --Noobfamiliar 00:46, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, seriously. I'd cry... a lot... if this was an April Fool's Day joke. --Nahara 00:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Don't April Fool's jokes normally occur... y'know... on April 1st? This being a week-early joke is just inconceivable. --Taeria Saethori 08:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Auspice Great news for all the WHM out there. This might interest me into taking my Whm from 45 to 75. I like the Auspice ability, but I think they should tack on a minus enmity per hit to the ability. :This may be a bad idea. Granting -Enmity to all the melees and the tank would just make you more likely to pull aggro in the average situation. --Taeria Saethori 08:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think the only effect that is granted to other players is the "subtle blow", everything else, the accuracy and "englight", is for the White Mage alone (or any White Mage with Auspice on). So I suppose he meant -enmity for the White Mage, not everyone else. I do keep wondering how endangered are White Mages with Auspice now, we might see -Enmity food and gear moving much more actively now.--Lionix 09:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC)